


Comfort, Peace and Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When an injured Niles shows up at Frasier's apartment on Christmas Eve,Daphne comes to his aid; and receives something special in return. Second in a trilogy. (Episode: "Perspectives on Christmas.").





	Comfort, Peace and Love

Daphne sat on the sofa, trying to forget the events of the evening. Some Christmas Eve this had turned out to be! Her nerves were frazzled beyond words, and she honestly wasn't sure she'd be able to survive Christmas Day.

She wrapped the blanket around her body and lay back against the sofa cushion; she closed her eyes and tried to imagine that she was somewhere else... like Hawaii.

No sooner had she begun to relax when Frasier walked into the living room, carrying on about someone who had called into his radio show.

"The man was impossible..."

His voice trailed away, replaced by the throbbing of her headache, which had grown considerably in the last several minutes.

Unable to take anymore, she swung her feet to the floor and covered her face with her hands.

"Dr. Crane, please!"

He stopped abruptly and looked at her with annoyance.

"Well, pardon me for wanting to share a story about my day!" He yelled.

She watched as he angrily rose from his chair and went to make himself a drink.

Once more she closed her eyes as the image of sunshine and sand came to mind; the waves crashing on the shore and-

The door opened abruptly and smacked against the wall followed by a thud.

Daphne's eyes flew open.

"What was that?"

"Oh, so now you take interest!" Frasier said, not bothering to hide his irritation.

Ignoring him, Daphne rose to her feet, gasping when she discovered the source of the noise.

"Dr. Crane!"

Niles lay collapsed face down on the floor behind the sofa; looking as though he'd been hit by an 18-wheeler.

She rushed to his side, feeling somewhat helpless as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Just the slightest movement caused him to cringe in what had to be incredible pain.

"Oh Dr. Crane! What happened?" When he didn't answer she began to worry. "Here, let me help you!"

But Frasier was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, bloody hell! You're hurt and-."

"I'll be all right." Niles said. As he attempted to stand, Daphne put her arm around his waist.

"Take it nice and slow..."

"Ohhhhh..." Niles groaned. He moved slowly; even slower than his father, as he and Daphne made their way across the living room and into the kitchen.

"Now, can you sit down in that chair?"

"I-I'll try." Niles said, easing himself onto the bar stool; wincing as Daphne gently wiped the oil and dirt from his face.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane..."

"It's not your fault, Daphne. I just wish I-."

She put her fingers to his lips. "Shh... Don't try to talk. Just relax and we'll get you all fixed up. Would you like some wine?"

He smiled weakly. "That sounds wonderful."

"I'll be right back."

She rounded the corner and pulled a random bottle of wine from the wine rack.

"Daphne, what do you think you're doing with my best bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon?" Frasier asked, startling her with his sudden presence.

"Taking care of your brother, which is more than I can say for you!" She said sharply.

Before he could respond, she brought the bottle into the kitchen and poured Niles a glass of wine.

Filled with annoyance, Daphne absently began opening drawers and slamming them shut. "Where is that first aid kit?"

"It's over there, on the counter." Niles pointed out.

The headache that she'd been experiencing earlier hit her full force, and she leaned against the refrigerator, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay, Daphne?"

"The nerve of your brother, pretending like nothing's wrong when you're hurt and-."

Her voice trailed way and she averted her eyes a little too quickly.

He opened his mouth to respond but before he could speak, Daphne took some ice from the freezer and put it in a cloth, twisting it around to form an ice pack.

"There you are, Dr. Crane."

As gently as possible, she pressed the ice pack against the bruise that had formed on his cheek. But when he flinched at her touch, she felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She said; her voice barely a whisper. "I can't bear hurtin' you like this."

His hand covered hers and she gasped lightly.

"You could never hurt me, Daphne."

When a tear fell onto her cheek, she quickly brushed it away.

"Let's try this again."

She laid the ice pack against his cheek, causing him to sigh.

"That feels nice." He said.

"Are you feeling a bit better, Dr. Crane?"

She could feel her heart beat faster when he began rubbing her hand.

"I always knew you were an angel, but..."

She felt her cheeks begin to burn and she swallowed hard.

"Here... let me get some antiseptic for those cuts and bandage you right up."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Now... Just stay still... this will only take a minute."

"Of course."

"I'm just going to dab your cuts a bit with this antiseptic. It might sting a little and-Oh Sod! Listen to me! You're a grown man and I'm fussin over you as though I were your mum!"

"Actually I can't remember a time when my mom did anything so kind."

Daphne looked at him in amazement. "Dr. Crane! Surely you aren't suggesting that your mother-."

"Oh no... She would tend to my injuries, like when I would have an unfortunate run in with the school bully..."

"Oh Dr. Crane..."

"But never with such kindness."

The heat crept into her cheeks again, and she resumed putting the antiseptic on his cuts.

"Now, we'll just get you bandaged up here."

He smiled faintly as she applied the dressings to his wounds.

"Now...Um... let's see that bruise on your jaw."

Slowly she lifted the ice pack from his cheek, relieved to see that it wasn't swollen.

"Well, I think you'll be okay."

"Thanks to you." He said.

"Do you think you can make it back to the living room?"

He looked at her worriedly. "I don't know..."

"The sofa is a lot more comfortable than these chairs. I'll get you settled and then I'll bring you some aspirin for the pain."

Niles nodded. "All right."

Once more she put her arm around him and helped him out of the chair.

Together they walked ever so slowly across the living room to the sofa. She could tell right away that he was purposely walking faster than he was capable.

"Just take your time... Nice and slow."

Finally they reached the sofa and she eased him down onto the cushions. "I'll be right back."

In the kitchen she found the aspirin and was pouring him a glass of water when she heard Frasier's voice.

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing? Dear God! You're getting grease stains on my sofa!"

The anger she felt caused her head to ache even more.

"I-I'm sorry, Frasier. I-."

"What happened to you?"

"Well, I had a slight mishap in the elevator. You see... it stalled on the 8th floor and Doris from upstairs insisted that someone open the trap door. And I, in my gentlemanly manner, decided that I would do the honors."

Daphne could hear him wince in pain, probably from trying to change positions on the sofa.

"Well go on..." Frasier prompted.

"So with the help of Albert, Jane and Doris, I boldly climbed up the Christmas tree and-."

"Christmas tree, Niles? Oh for God's sake! Who puts a Christmas tree in an elevator? Where do you come up with these ridiculous stories?" Frasier snapped. "You never think, do you, Niles? I've told you time and again to use the stairwell!"

"I know, Frasier and-."

Daphne had heard enough. She walked into the living room, carrying a bottle of extra strength aspirin and a glass of ice water.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane." She said, sitting the items on the coffee table.

Niles opened the bottle and shook two aspirin into his hand, taking them with a large gulp of water.

"I put your wine in the fridge." Daphne explained, as though reading his confused look. "It's best not to mix wine with aspirin."

"You did what?" Frasier asked. "Daphne that wine cost-."

"Be quiet, Dr. Crane!" Daphne snapped.

Niles and Frasier exchanged shocked looks.

"Now I'm sorry to be so harsh but your brother here has been through a terrible ordeal and I'm doing me best to take care of him. If you want to help me, I think it's best if you just go on about your business and leave us alone!"

Frasier sighed. "All right. I'll just see if I can find a good movie on in the privacy of my room. I'm sure It's A Wonderful Life will be on some time this evening! "

When they were alone, Daphne sat down on the sofa beside Niles.

"Now... let's work on your clothes. Oh, your beautiful suit is ruined!"

Niles looked down at his suit and sighed. "I think this will be too much even for Mr. Lee."

"Mr. Lee?"

"My dry cleaner. It's impossible to get oil out of Italian silk."

"Well, brown suede seems to be leaching it out nicely!" Frasier yelled.

Daphne looked up in annoyance. "I thought I told you to leave us alone!"

"Fine." He said turning on his heels.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, returning her attention to Niles.

He smiled, making her heart warm.

"I can't thank you enough for-."

Just then the door opened forcefully, causing Daphne to jump in surprise.

"What was that?" Niles asked.

They looked up to find Martin standing in the doorway, dressed as a Wise Man.

"I wish I had never agreed to be in that pageant!" He yelled.

Daphne's jaw dropped. "What pageant?"

"The Christmas pageant down at the church. I sure as hell didn't dress like this for my health! But I'll tell you one thing, I'd rather die than agree to be in another one of those again!"

"You mean all this time you were talking about a bloody pageant?"

She stared at him in stunned amazement; her entire body feeling like ice.

"Yeah! What did you think I was talking about?"

"I thought you were dying!" Daphne yelled.

"Dying?"

To her horror, Martin began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Daphne asked, as a lump formed in her throat.

Martin put his hands over his heart. "Ooohhh I'm dying!" He said, laughing so hard he could barely get the words out. "You... I can't... You actually thought..."

"Well forgive me for caring about you, Mr. Crane!" Daphne cried.

Without warning, she began to sob; the pain in her head worse than ever.  
Still laughing, Martin wiped a tear from his eye.

"If I had known you were talkin' about a bloody Christmas pageant, it would have saved me a lot of grief! Do you have any idea how upset I've been?"

"Well next time just ask before you assume something so stupid!" Martin said.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Niles yelled.

Daphne tried to smile but she couldn't do it. Instead she rose from the sofa hurried into the kitchen, where she sobbed into a dish towel.

"Now look what you've done, Dad!" Niles said, trying his best to get off of the sofa.

"Forget it! I'm going to bed! This has been the worst Christmas Eve ever!"

When she heard a door slam, Daphne began to cry harder, wondering how things had gotten so bad.

Her head ached so terribly she could hardly think and she walked into the living room.

Without warning, dizziness overcame her and she felt herself falling...

"Dear God, Daphne! What's wrong?"

When she opened her eyes, she could feel a pair of strong arms around her, guiding her to the sofa. The image was blurry as she felt the figure gently push her back against the pillows.

"Just relax. I'll get you some water."

The voice was familiar and new at the same time. Had she fainted? Was she dreaming? She could feel tears on her cheeks, so she knew she had to be awake, but the pain was so great that it was causing her to hallucinate.

She drifted off to sleep, just as she felt a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Daphne?"

Slowly her eyes opened; the throbbing pain returning.

"Here... take these and try to get some rest."

The blurry image came into focus, revealing a most surprising face.

"Niles?"

He brushed the hair from her face and laughed. "Well, normally you call me Dr. Crane, but Niles will do nicely."

She tried to sit up, wincing at the pain in her head. "It hurts so badly..."

"I know... I'm so sorry Dad treated you that way, Daphne."

"He's had a rough night."

"So have you. I can't imagine what you must have been going through thinking..."

When she winced again, Niles rose from the sofa and slowly began to walk into the kitchen.

"Dr. Crane? Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back... hopefully within an hour or so." He said.

She laughed at his comment, shutting her eyes tightly at the pain in her head.

As she drifted off to sleep, she was awakened by a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Here... this will make you feel better."

"Why are you being so kind, Dr. Crane? You're the one who had such a horrible ordeal. I should be taking care of you. Oh, and your suit!"

It was then that she noticed he'd taken off his coat and haphazardly tossed it onto the floor.

"Forget the suit. My only concern right now is you."

He blotted her face with the cool cloth, causing the pain to lessen almost instantly.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She whispered.

"Thank you... Daphne."

"For what?"

"For being the kindest, sweetest, most gentle angel I've ever known."

"Dr Crane..."

"I mean it... No one has ever taken such loving care for me before."

"I didn't do anything special. If it weren't for your brother being so stubborn. Why he should be in here checking on you and where is he? In his room watching It's a Wonderful Life!"

"Daphne I can't tell you how much your kindness has meant to me." Niles said.

"Thank you so much."

"But Dr. Crane, I really didn't do-."

His mouth was on hers before she could finish.

When the kiss ended, she touched his cheek.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked; his face reddening slightly.

Forgetting all about her throbbing headache, she kissed him again and then carefully leaned against his chest.

"I feel wonderful. Merry Christmas, Dr. Crane."

He kissed her cheek and covered her with the blanket that lay on the arm of the sofa.

"Merry Christmas, Daphne."

The End


End file.
